


The Monster Inside You

by warm_leftovers



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder, Murder Mystery, Not A Happy Ending, Other, Pain, Parasites, Pining, Why Did I Write This?, to procrastinate obviously, watch me ship literal colors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_leftovers/pseuds/warm_leftovers
Summary: Blue's sus and Red is oblivious asf. That's it. Oh yeah, and some murder and corruption on the side.This isn't game accurate, I'm just messing around.Sorry about the bad writing ahead of time.
Relationships: Blue & Red (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Monster Inside You

The walls of the space shuttle rattled with the sheer force of being launched into orbit. 10 people in spacesuits, each one a different color, were all strapped into seats against the sides of the ship. As the cacophony of engine noises quieted and the shuttle slowed, drifting towards the spaceship that would serve as their base and temporary home. Some people engaged in conversation, while others stared down at their tablets, ignoring their crewmates.  
  
Blue was part of the latter group, they honestly didn’t care about socializing. They didn't come here to socialize. They came here to succeed. They had a job to do and failure was not an option. As those thoughts ran through their head, Blue got a sinking feeling in their stomach, like it was empty and expanding at the same time. Why were they suddenly….hungry? Did they count out the wrong number of protein pills this morning? Nah, it’s probably their body adjusting to space. The launch briefing did mention how the change in gravity and atmosphere could mess with your head.  
  
“Hey! You’re Blue right?”, A cheery voice, muffled somewhat by the helmets cut through their lamenting  
  
“Oh uh yeah, obviously.”, Blue spat out looking up to see the person in a red suit, staring down at them with their head tilted to the side. Their suit apart from being a bright shade of firetruck red, had some assorted stickers on the helmet and patches on the arms, pictures for bands and characters that Blue didn’t recognize.  
  
Seemingly unperturbed by Blue’s frosty attitude, Red continued talking, “So what do you think of the ship? How long do you think this mission will be? Have anything you’re looking forward to? Why’d you decide to become a crewmember?”.  
Shocked by the barrage of questions, Blue lost their calm, cool attitude for one of confusion. They were never great with social situations.  
  
“You alright buddy?”, Red paused.  
  
“M’ fine. Do you always interrogate everyone you meet?”, Blue shot back.  
  
“Pretty much! I just like getting to know people, ya’ know?”, Red chattered.  
  
“Not at all.”, Blue deadpanned, hoping their tone got the message across.  
  
“Well you looked kinda lonely, so I thought you might want a friend!”, Red continued, still sounding cheerful.  
  
“I’m not lonely!”, Blue spat, getting kind of fed up with this Red annoyance. But as they looked around they realized, everyone else had split off into sort of social groups engaging in conversation. Black and Yellow were looking at something on a tablet between the two, Pink and White were chatting, while the others were huddled together doing something. They were alone. Red plopped down on the seat next to them and sighed.  
  
“ Sure Officer Not-Lonely, anyway I’m feeling awful alone, and you’re the only one here.”, Red sighed in a light-hearted joking voice. “So what do you say we be lonely together?”, They said turning to face Blue, their visors inches apart.  
  
“ Ugh. Fine whatever.”, Blue sighed, pulling away to face the other side, they could practically feel Red smiling through their helmet.  
  
“ Yay! A new friend”, Red exclaimed, briefly jumping up and falling back into their seat.  
  
“A friend…”, Blue muttered to themselves. Not an ally or just a crewmate, a friend. That sinking feeling seemed to fade away, replaced by a fuzzy one that felt like they’d just drank a soda or something.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Okay folks! We’ve just docked at the ship, so once you unload and settle into your quarters, we’ll meet in the cafeteria to brief!”, Black called out to everyone as the doors began to slide open.  
As Blue pushed their cart of crates toward storage, Red pulled up next to them with their own cart of supplies. They walked in silence for a few seconds with only the hum of the ship and squeaky wheels of the carts.  
“Sooooo, what do you think?”, Red said, cutting the silence.  
“Think of what?”, Blue replied, missing the silence, but not as much as they used to.  
“The ship, all this cool stuff, and like space in general.”, Red listed turning towards them again.  
“Oh, it’s uh- pretty neat.”, Blue stammered, feeling oddly squirmish under Red’s gaze.  
“Yeah I can’t wait to eat my meals here!”, Red gushed.  
“What? Why?”, Blue questioned.  
“Because, we get to look at the stars while we eat.”.  
“You think a view will make those MRE’s taste better?”.  
“Well I think eating with a friend certainly would.”.  
There it was again, a friend. Blue hadn’t exactly been popular or even made an effort to interact. They just kept their mind focused on work, on becoming a crewmember. But for as long as they’d avoided this whole friendship deal, it wasn’t as bad as they thought it’d be. For now, a voice in their head reminded them. For now, they agreed, you could never be too careful.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Wow, those briefings sure have a lot of information huh Blue?”, Red chattered, picking at their machine heated stew.  
“Yep, because that’s definitely not the point.”, Blue deadpanned, mouth half full. They had picked out a table on the far end of the cafeteria right next to the window, despite the thick glass the dark galaxy and endless stars were still visible beyond.  
“Mhm.”, Red hummed, reaching up to unscrew their helmet.  
In this odd moment, Blue realized they’d never seen Red outside of the suit before. Their appearance had never really crossed their mind. They were already eating with their helmet off, lapis lazuil locks and deep blue eyes exposed to the open air.  
Red unscrewed their helmet and let out a sigh of relief, “Whew, It was starting to get really stuffy in there. I have no idea how I’m gonna keep that on all day.”. From under their helmet tanned skin and red hair framed a smiling face, with bright red eyes filled with wonder. They looked just as happy as Blue had pictured them.  
“Blue, is something wrong with your food?”, Red peeped.  
“No? I mean apart from how bad it tastes.”, Blue said.  
“Well your face got all red and you got this really far away look.”, Red lamented.  
Blue immediately looked down at their slop, feeling the heat rise to their face. Their stomach still felt weird, at surface level fluttery for no reason. But the longer they thought about the feeling in their stomach, the worse it felt. Even though they were almost done with dinner they felt oddly….hungry.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the dead of night on the ship. Blue had gotten the short straw with the latest watch. It was their job to walk the halls and check the command room for the next few hours while the rest of their crewmates got some sleep. The halls were dimly lit with the dark sky outside contrasting in the interior. Blue could hear nothing but their own breathing echoing inside their helmet and their footsteps reverberating around them. The occasional whirr or hum of machinery were the only thing that accompanied them.  
Blue turned into Navigation and sat down, staring out the windshield at the endless space. The only light in here was from the maps on the control panels and illumination from the hallway.  
Suddenly they felt a sharp pain in their stomach. Blue doubled over groaning in pain. What. What was happening. Their vision was cloudy but of all the emotions they felt right now, there was pain. Pain and rage. Why were they so angry? Any real feelings though, were swamped by a strong splitting sensation in their stomach. As Blue scrambled backwards, spasming and flailing on the floor. They heard the sound of their suit ripping and something dripping onto the floor.  
Blue looked down and much to their horror their stomach had appeared to split open. Where their midsection would usually be a gaping hole had appeared, a mouth with jagged teeth and a slimy forked tongue that slid out to taste the air. The liquid on the floor was slimy saliva that dripped from the mouth. Blue was sure they were dying, they blacked out for what seemed like a second and when they awoke, the next they were lying in their bed as the alarm went off for breakfast and the start-of-the-day briefing.  
The first thing everyone saw to start their day was a message awaiting the crew on their tablets. From the communication servers that managed the ship it read, “ _There is an imposter among us._ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad at school and inconsistent so apologies if I update this never or in the next 24 hours :))


End file.
